


Alone in a Locker Room

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal and Arthur fight and then fuck in the Justice League's locker room.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Hal Jordan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 15





	Alone in a Locker Room

Hal and Arthur tended to fight a lot, just on principle; they had very different personalities, and those clashed over every single little thing. They’d ended up having a screaming match in the League meeting hall, and Carter had essentially thrown them out, telling them they were only allowed to come back in when they learned how to behave like adults. He’d then turned on his heel and marched back into the room so he could have a screaming match with Ollie. 

Arthur growled, stalking towards the locker room, and Hal chased after him, not quite done with being annoying. 

“I was just saying, maybe if you learned to take the stick out of your ass and-” 

He wasn’t expecting Arthur to whirl around, shoving him up against the lockers so hard that his back felt like it was on fire. The Atlantean didn’t do anything further, just stood there, his hands gripping Hal’s shoulders, while he breathed heavily. 

Hal felt a smirk grow on his face. “Now that you have me like this, what are you planning to do, big boy?” 

Arthur blinked at him, removing one hand from Hal’s shoulder, and slowly and carefully, he began to reach his hand towards his trident that he’d left on the bench. Now that they were alone, there would be no witnesses if he killed Hal, but he had to realize that if he did so, everyone would suspect him immediately. 

“Other than that!” Hal said hurriedly. 

Aquaman looked confused. “There isn’t anything else.” 

Aw, that wasn’t fair. The hottest sex was with people who hated you, and Arthur was the hottest member of the League besides Carter. In fact, the list went: Carter, Arthur, Clark, Barry, Ray was cute in a nerdy kind of way, Ollie... and just now Hal realized that he’d forgotten J’onn in the list and had to start all over again. 

“Come to think of it, J’onn would come between Carter and Arthur,” he mused, out loud, as an expression of panic crossed the blond’s face. 

“You’re completely insane!” He hissed, not that Hal had any idea what he meant by that; he was just sharply aware that Arthur had started grabbing for the trident again. 

“Aw, come on,” Hal whined, “all I’m suggesting is that we have a little fun together.” 

“This will be fun.” The Atlantean replied, but he did seem to be wavering. Hal allowed his costume to dissolve, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt and khakis, and that caused the blond to waver even more. Finally, he spoke with a growl: “If you want to act like an Atlantean courtesan, I’ll treat you like one, but I won’t be gentle with you.” 

That sounded... incredibly fun, if Hal was being honest with himself, he loved it when people who were stronger than him, and... since he was already being honest, strong enough that they could kill him easily if they wanted to, pinned him down and were rough with him. To his delight, Arthur was rough with him. 

The Atlantean gripped the fabric of Hal’s shirt tightly with both hands tightly, ripping it off his body and leaving only a few scraps of black cloth clinging to his skin. In order to save his pants from similar treatment, Hal shrugged them off quickly. 

Suddenly the feeling of the cold metal of the lockers pressing against his back was gone, and Hal found himself instead being pushed to the floor roughly, being pinned down by the blond, as Arthur looped his fingers around the waistband of his own leggings, dragging them downwards. 

Hal swallowed when the cock that they concealed sprang free, pointing upwards, fully hard already, with a bead of pearly white forming at the tip. He desperately wanted to taste it, but the other man’s grip on him was too strong, and he couldn’t move at all. The cock was large, and Arthur must have gotten his size genes from the Atlantean side of his family because Hal didn’t even think that it was possible for humans to get that big, and it was ringed by a light dusting of blond pubic hair that somehow managed to make it seem even larger. 

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment. “I could take your mouth, and that would probably shut you up for a few minutes, but I get the feeling that you would keep chasing me down for more.” 

He probably wasn’t wrong because Hal knew that the moment that he had that monster (that beautiful, beautiful monster) in his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else before he had it in his ass as well. “Please,” He breathed, “please, I need you to fuck me.” 

Arthur nodded once, spitting into his hand and rubbing the liquid over his cock. “Probably don’t need more than this; you seem like you’re used to this,” which was true but was also incredibly rude to say when you were about to put your dick in someone. Or ever, really. 

But the blond was ignoring any of Hal’s protests as he lined his cock up with his hole and began to sink into him. 

There hadn’t been any preparation beforehand, and Aquaman was large enough that Hal’s hole had to be able to stretch quite a lot to take him in his entirety. So it hurt, it hurt quite a bit, and Arthur certainly wasn’t taking it slow at all; in fact, he was already pulling out so that he could slam back in. Luckily, Hal took pride in being a masochist. 

He gave a loud noise of pleasure when Arthur was fully seated again, enjoying the feeling of being stretched so much, it was like being fucked by Kilowog in a lot of ways, the feeling that you couldn’t possibly take something like that, and then the pure bliss when it turned you were able to, and you were filled beyond anything that you had thought possible. 

Hal’s cock was already leaking against his own stomach. Arthur was thrusting into him hard and fast, a small bulge appearing in Hal’s stomach every time he was fully seated. Jesus, he could get addicted to this. He wondered if the other man would mind if Hal chased him down to ask for more, although he almost certainly would. 

Arthur’s hands gripped his waist hard enough to leave bruises as he continued his assault on Hal’s ass; he was breathing heavily and grunted every time he thrust forward. They were probably being loud enough that the others could hear them in the meeting room, but Hal couldn’t bring himself to care. He just let his head roll back, his hand reaching down to grip his own cock, but Arthur slapped it away. 

“This isn’t for you,” he growled. “This is for me. If you come, you come, but I’m not going to let you bring yourself to orgasm.” 

Hal whined again, but it seemed like that wasn’t up for argument, as Arthur just kept fucking him with short, hard thrusts. The head of his cock kept slamming up against Hal’s prostate, though, so even if Arthur proclaimed not to care if Hal orgasmed or not, it was still going to happen regardless. 

In fact, it wasn’t long before it happened, Hal clenching down around the other man as he came, painting his belly with streaks of white semen, and clenching around the Atlantean’s cock. 

Arthur managed to hold on a little while longer; in fact, his stamina was superhuman, so Hal had already gotten hard again and was rapidly approaching his second orgasm before Arthur was even close to done, but suddenly his hips stilled, and although he attempted to take a few more juddering thrusts forward, it was only a moment before his cock twitched, releasing a rush of hot cum inside the Lantern. 

The moment he achieved release, Arthur pulled out of him, standing up and stalking towards the door of the locker room. He only paused so that he could pull his leggings back up. Clearly, he was not interested in helping with orgasm number two. 

With a sigh, Hal started jacking himself off.


End file.
